


I carried a peach

by Macaron



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Crema, Dirty Dancing References, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Why isn't Crema a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: Wine, Dirty Dancing and fluff.For the CMBYN 10 Minutes Challenge.





	I carried a peach

“Dance with me.”

“No.”

“C’mon, man!”

“Nope. Definitely nope. I’m not drunk enough to dance, even with you.”

Timmy fills a glass of barbera and hands it to him. Armie snorts.

“Are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me?”

“I don’t need wine for that. I’m trying to get you drunk to dance with me.”

Armie sighs.

Again. “C’mon Armie!”

“Nope. We aren’t in some Dirty Dancing shit.”

“I was thinking more to Step up.”

“Step up? Fuck, man how old are you? Twelve?”

“There was some hip hop in the soundtrack.” Timmy raises his hands as if he were looking for an excuse.

“And Dirty Dancing is a classic of my generation, young man.” Smiling.

Armie’s smile is his favorite thing in the world after rap and acting.

“I carried a peach.” Timmy says mimicking Baby’s voice.

“A peach instead of a watermelon? Are you really so stingy?”

“Hey man we are on indie low budget movie. A peach is the only fruit we can afford.”

“Is it the reason why you always steal my clothing?”

"No, I only do it to give Luca the chance to see your nipples.” Timmy bursts into laughter.

“Please do not go there. I will never be drunk enough.”

“And because they make me feel warm.” More softly.

“Timmy is summer, it’s hot all the fucking time.” Armie tries to make it a joke. It’s not. Or maybe it is. Maybe everything is a joke and nothing it is.

“It does not matter, it’s … nice.”

After a few seconds. “Dance with me, I would be perfect like Baby and you would be perfect like Johnny. You are so tall that we could even make the lift scene like in the movie.”

“I would let you fall.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Timmy I can’t dance, You would jump and I would risk to make you fall.”

“You wouldn’t let me fall.” And when he tells that, he looks him in the eye with such intensity that Armie knows they aren’t talking about dancing.

“Dance with me.” Timmy says again.

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of mixing Dirty Dancing and Armie & Timmy is not mine but it's from a post on tumblr of @foryouinsilence and of course because it was stuck in my head I had to write something absolutely silly.  
> I had literally no idea how to say a particular expression related to the dance in English (which could still be wrong, blame the only article that I found about the choreography of Dirty Dancing because I couldn't rewatch the movie in 10 minutes).  
> As always I write in english as Oliver speaks in italian.


End file.
